Tie Me Up, Calm You Down
by Crazy Fool Stiney
Summary: The lengths Face will go to make sure Murdock stays calm. F/M slash. Movie Verse. A fill for a TAT LJ prompt.


Three days ago Murdock had stopped talking to everyone but Billy, and even that had been telepathically.

Two nights ago the pilot had sat up in bed screaming about ammonia and Face had almost gotten a black eye while trying to hold his flailing lover down so he didn't hurt himself. This wasn't the first time this'd happened and he knew it wouldn't be the last. The first time he actually DID end up with a black eye but he'd learned from that real quick, Murdock starts talking about ammonia you gotta duck around instead of move against him.

So when he was woken out of sleep tonight by Murdock slipping what felt like one of his own ties around his wrists he leaned up to place a quick kiss in the shaggy hair of the pilot.

"I love you." Face whispered but Murdock didn't respond. Never did when he was like this. Thankfully it'd only taken three days to get to this point. Last time it'd been over a week and even B.A. had gotten antsy without Murdock's constant chatter.

Face laid back watching Murdock's form in the moonlight working with a purpose to get his hands tightly bound. He could practically feel the anxiety coming off the pilot in waves as not words but little noises broke through his lips as he worked.

"H.M." Face soothed as Murdock started pulling him up out of bed by the bound wrists and towards the door. "No, no, let's stay here."

Suddenly Murdock turned facing him in the dark and before he could say anything another of his ties was being shoved into his mouth.

'_Ok. This was new.' _Murdock would usually tie him to the bedposts or once that time to the closet rack but never outside of the bedroom.

Murdock moved them down the hall and through the living room like they'd lived here forever not just the few short days since Face'd conned the beach house after their last job. Face caught a glimpse of the clock and saw it was 3 a.m. thankful it was late enough and he prayed that neither Hannibal, B.A. nor random middle of the night beach goers would happen by while Murdock tugged him bound, gagged and naked onto the deck.

Murdock led him over to the railing and pulled the tie out of his mouth before hands that shouldn't be as cold as they were, were pushing him to lean over the railing. Murdock was down on his knees fast, tying the tie from his mouth around his wrists and the post.

Murdock moved back up sliding his hand against the length of Face's body before stepping behind the conman and draping himself against him completely. Face sighed as Murdock's arms went around his waist tightly, the breath against his neck causing him to shiver just a bit.

"I love you." Face repeated knowing he wouldn't get an answer yet but still needed to put it out there. He closed his eyes as he felt Murdock's body relax and the constant shakes of three days started to diminish.

Face didn't even know he'd fallen asleep until bright sunlight, way too bright was in his eyes and he heard B.A.'s voice.

"Aw, hell no."

Face flinched as the door opened.

"You got a nice ass, pretty boy." B.A. chuckled as he stepped out onto the deck.

"Shut up, Bosco."

Face looked at B.A. as he came over and without question leaned down and untied the ties.

"He ok?" No crazy or fool. B.A. knew when it was time to put the teasing of Murdock to rest.

"I think so." Face said rubbing his wrists. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. I just didn't want to sit here and look at your white ass while I'm trying to eat my breakfast. You better be glad it wasn't Hannibal, you'd be there till lunch." B.A. laughed as they walked back into the house.

When Face quietly opened the door and looked in, he exhaled sharply not even realizing he'd been holding his breath. Murdock was sprawled out in the middle of the King sized bed, taking up more space than any human really should. Face crawled under the covers and relaxed as Murdock immediately came out of his sprawl and with arms and legs attached himself to every inch of Face's body.

"Hey." Face said into head of wild hair burrowed against his chest. "You alright_?" 'Words, words, words are good.'_ Face mentally chanted.

"Bacon?" Murdock said looking up at him with a sleepy smile.

"Not exactly what I was looking for but ok." Face smiled back, wrapping his arms around the pilot.


End file.
